This invention relates to anchors for securing vehicular mirror extensions to an associated mounting bracket and in particular to a stud anchor for securing a hollow extension to such a mounting bracket.
In many vehicular applications wherein that which is being pulled by the vehicle is extremely wide such as in recreational vehicles, campers or the like, it is necessary that outside rearview mirrors be mounted on extensions to place the mirrors a significant distance outwardly from the vehicle body in order for a driver of a vehicle to receive an adequate reflection of the road behind him through the rearview mirror.
Prior art examples of rear view mirror extension assemblies have generally been cumbersome and difficult to assemble requiring a plurality of associated fasteners.